Spark Discovery
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Megatron Shred Robustus is in med bay doing busy work which involves getting thoroughly knowledgeable about where everything is and what is in stock. He's idly humming a tune to himself as he does so. Megatron enters the repair bay. Megatron approaches Robustus, and addresses him directly. "I read your report, Robustus. How is Shred doing?" Megatron turns his red optics to Shred as he asks, analyzingly. Robustus looks over and offers a small smile. "Ah good cycle Megatron. I've yet to do a follow up on her, but all seems well." he replies. "Excellent." Megatron rasps, turning his optics back to you. "Does the medical bay require any equipment?" Megatron asks, wondering if there is all the equipment for a successful repair bay. Robustus considers that question thoughtfully, "Actually yes." He steps over to the computer terminal, "I've been going through the parts, tools, and equipment in stock. I've made notations on what we need. I'll have you a full list by the end of the cycle. It shall be very thorough." Shred wanders into the Med bay, looking around as she does so slowly. As she sees Megatron she stops, standing to Attention, "Sir!" Megatron says, "Pass your request through Shred." Megatron instructs, enforcing both her approval, checking, and the chain of command. Megatron turns as Shred enters the med bay, "Shred. At ease. I have read Robustus' report on your procedure. I see you are doing well. What do your systems status report?"" Robustus inclines his head to Megatron, "Yes, of course, Shred should see what I have in mind, being the head of the department." he agrees with a hint of a smile. Shred smiles, relaxing a bit, "Well, sir, my systems in general seem to be running fine.. I just have a nagging Ache in my spark.. " then she looks at Robustus, "Oh? you have proposals for the med bay? after you have run your follow up tests on me, I'll look them over, Robustus. " Megatron says, "I suppose that is to be expected," Megatron rasps. "If you are here for your follow up procedure, then carry on. I will review your med bay request when you send it up to me, Shred."" Robustus saves a few notes he types into the computer then rises from the chair, he nods to Shred. "Yes I do." then gestures to a med table. "Take a seat then, we can do them now for Megatron to witness personally." Shred nods, getting up to the med table, "Ok Robustus. Sounds like a good idea." she smiles, laying back, "You want me conscious or inactive for these tests?" Robustus replies, "Active please." he replies, pressing on the chest access panel then sliding it off to the side. He takes a look at the neural net first to see if there is any signs of heat issues. "You may look for yourself if you like Megatron." he states, now looking over the laser core visually. Shred nods faintly, sitting there, her internal workings exposed. There doesn't appear to be any heat damage, but the casing seems be glowing with St. Elmo’s fire.. a shimmering energon glow, quite unusual. Megatron decides he will, and his red optics look in closely as Robustus opens Shred's chest access panel. He examines the new laser core with a scrutinizing eye, followed closely with her new chipset and finally, neural net. He takes several clicks upon each, examining it carefully. Robustus hms at the brightness of the glow, he picks up the scanner and uses it to see if there's anything he should be concerned about. "Not sure what to make of that glow. Unusual." the readings show a very high level of cold energy output. Very unusual, and something it is unlikely Robustus has seen before. Megatron says, "Yes, I noticed it as well. Analyze." Megatron just sums it up in one word, his scanners active upon the glow. "Does this pose a threat?" Megatron rasps, as he dedicates some of his processor thinking about it." Shred pages: it is directly from the spark. Robustus frowns at the readings, "Unknown." he replies, "There's a very high level of cold energy output from her spark. It shouldn't be cold at all." Shred frowns, "What do you mean there's high levels of cold energy?" She can't exactly look at her own spark chamber, and this worries her.. As if to illustrate her worry, the glow flickers erratically "Hmm," Megatron lets out a growl. It seems to Megatron that Robustus was the one responsible for this. "Examine her coolant systems." Megatron rasps, irritation growing in his voice. Shred 's coolant systems.. well, honestly.. -what- coolant systems.. Robustus shows Shred the scanner readings. He cocks his head to Megatron's requests, "I would if she had any. The systems she should have are not in place, and there are redundancies that aren't in existence either. Frankly, she needs a total overhaul to be up to spec." Shred 's optics blink.. "I do? but.. I designed this body myself from scratch.." she sounds a bit shocked, understandably.. "I've never had any functional problems though... and my body is a snap to service." Megatron thinks those two reasons were why Shred had these problems in the first place - lack of redundant systems, proper cooling, and other required systems. "I do not want you to have any more episodes." Megatron rasps. "The lack of systems you should have and redundancies sound like the reasons all this occurred in the first place." Robustus levels a look at Shred, "Were you ever knowledgeable in body schematics and design Shred? From what I can tell on the scanner, you need work. The fact that your neural net and laser core were both heat damaged told me right then and there you had a cooling issue. The fact you don't even have a cooling system is worrisome." Shred hmms, "Well.. I did design the body very early in my time at the medical academy.. I couldn't exactly go around the whole time in the shell of an Empty, could I? What medic could, and be taken seriously, with a body that was all but torn apart from my time in the Pits.. I was pretty much held together with rough welding." Robustus shakes his head at Shred, "No of course not, but fact remains you need work done and the sooner the better." he points out, "I may have to ask Psykeout to assist on it as well, there would be lines to feed into your body, wiring.. not to mention the parts." Shred nods, and she hmms, "Perhaps we should work on the design from the ground up, Robustus, and then I can help with the construction of the new body. " You say, "We don't have to make a new body Shred, we can just retrofit your current body in stages until you are up to spec." Shred hmms, "Ok, retrofitting my body.. That sounds like a good idea, but I didn't really leave any spare space apart from in my arms.. " "There is also the standard chassis we could outfit you with." Megatron informs. "You should be familiar with the design," Megatron rasps, "Though it can be modified." Robustus notes, "There wouldn't be much heat in your arms, Shred, most of it will be in the body." he sets the scanner down, "I'll work with you to figure it out so you are comfortable with how it fits inside you okay?" then he glances over to Megatron, "That would take some doing and we'd have to transfer her neural net and laser core over." Shred hmms, "That is why it's going to be a lot of hard work to retrofit my body, Robustus. there's very little spare space in my body for modification." Robustus considers that point, "Well, with Megatron's approval, I can find you a chassis. It would be a standard issue though, nothing unique like your current form." he points out. Shred nods, "Even a standard chassis can be modified post installation. " Megatron thinks it would be best for Shred to decide. "Looks like you have some options to consider, Shred." Megatron rasps, "You already know the risks with these options better than I do." Shred nods, and she smiles, "I think the safest option is to transfer my core neatly into a new chassis complete.. Though there are risks, the risk of remaining in my current body, lacking as it is in even rudimentary cooling systems is significantly greater.. Though I am also concerned about the readings from my laser core.. " Robustus inclines his head, then says, "I am as well Shred, but I am at a loss as to what may be causing it." he frowns though, wondering, "Perhaps when Psykeout moved his hand just slightly during the transferred he caused some sort of issue." Shred hmms, "Perhaps, Robustus. But that would imply there was some damage to my spar.." her optics blink.. "Maker of us all no.. My spark... " Robustus hasn't shut her chest closed yet. "What about it Shred?" he asks. Megatron wants to get this issue fixed, with minimal risks to his chief medic. Maybe Starscream might have some information as to the readings. "Hmm, maybe Starscream and the scientists might have further information... " upon hearing about Shred's spark, Megatron quickly orders Robustus to check, if possible. Shred shudders, "The only thing that could be affected is my spark, if it was in some way damaged, Robustus... " Robustus inclines slightly to that, "That is a possibility considering the damage to the core that was supposed to keep it safe. We did see it flicker on us a couple times during the transfer." he tells her. He looks to Megatron, "Matters of the spark are tricky, as they are a piece of the creator from what the religious texts state." "I know all too well what damage to the spark entails, Robustus." Megatron rasps, crossing his metal arms across his chest plate. "You do not need to lecture ME." Megatron scolds, with a slight growl to his vocalizer. "This concerns me greatly as to your welfare, Shred." Megatron rasps, his voice heavy in the air. Robustus nods his head to Megatron, deciding not to question the fact that he wasn't lecturing, just stating fact. "We could try to closely examine her spark for a sign of the issue, though I am concerned about the possibility of doing so soon after the transfer." then a pause, "But it is your life Shred, so it is your decision." Shred nods, "It scares the slag out of me too sir. Robustus, we need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. " Robustus puts a hand to her shoulder, a gentle squeeze given as he looks down at her, "I'll make the preparations. All I need you to do is not to worry yourself. Trust in my hands, and my knowledge." said with concern, yet conviction. Shred nods, "I trust in your ability Robustus. We will get to the bottom of this.. " Robustus nods, a smile given. "Good." his hand moves off her shoulder, then steps over to the containment unit to check if there's any issues with it he missed when he first inspected it. Megatron looks on, as the Medics exchange their conversation. It is good that Robustus is getting along so well with Shred. While Robustus is making the preparations, Megatron takes this time to approach Shred. He stands right next to her, and his red optics looking into hers. Although Megatron doesn't know all the risks involved, he does know risks involved concerning matters of the Spark. No words are said from the Emperor’s vocalizer, but it's clear as to his intention. The containment unit looks to be ok.. no visible signs of any damage.. Though if Robustus thinks, he might remember the residual glow that was in her old core afterwards. Robustus rubs at his chevron with his fingers, sighing softly. What was the problem? It should be obvious! he implores mentally. What did that glow mean? Could it even be fixed? Shred hmms, "Robustus.. there is no apparent damage to my new laser core right? And the transfer between cores went smoothly, didn't it?" Robustus looks over at Shred, "No apparent damage that I could see or scan. It was perfect. The transfer over went without issue. Though your spark did flare as I moved it to your new core." Megatron turns his optics away from Shred, and observes Robustus starting his work. "Robustus." Megatron rasps. "Relax." A word you think you would never hear from the Emperor. Megatron wants the upmost care taken concerning matters of the spark, and a jittery, nervous Mech is the last thing he needs working on such important work. Shred hmms, her optics darkening, "No apparent damage.. A contaminant of some sort then, Robustus? It would explain the excessive energy readings?" she looks to Megatron a moment, "thank you for your concern lord Megatron.. It.. means a lot to me." Robustus looks over to Megatron. He's not jittery or nervous, he's a fricking rock! Just this whole puzzle isn't adding up in his processor. He does not like it at all. "Yes." he agrees without hesitation. Then looking to Shred, "I saw to it that I and Psykeout both were sanitized before we even touched you. Same for the tools, the table, the equipment. .. there should not have been any contaminant introduced." he tells her, "Not that it isn't a possibility." he frowns. Shred hmms. "You said Psykeout moved his hands at one point... Nah... he wouldn't... " Robustus nods, "Yes, one of his hands moved during transfer of the old core into the unit. I admonished him for his lapse as it caused a flicker of the spark." Megatron listens, and puts that in his databanks for further perusal. Right now, his concern is with the procedure at hand. Megatron nods at Shred as she thanks him, moving to the front to view Shred's core. "What's your analysis?" Shred frowns darkly... "Access file Goa 22-A. Scan for energy matching the readings in it Robustus.. I hope to Primus my fears are wrong.. " Robustus nods and moves to the computer, accessing the file and looking it over. He frowns deeply, but doesn't say anything. Who knows what the mech has seen in his lifetime when it comes to unique cases eh? "Goa had this in his body?" he asks. Robustus picks up the scanner to adjust it for the readings it will need to take. Megatron says, "Tell me what you think it is." Megatron rasps, addressing Shred. His thought process is probably different then Shred's. Megatron could just as well access the file himself..." Shred nods. "Yes. The file is Confidential however.. As I said though, I hope that I am wrong. Lord Megatron.. I have a horrible suspicion that Psykeout may have been in possession of one of the crystal fragments removed from Goa's body. And when he moved his hand, he could have palmed said fragment, placing it up against my core. If that is the case, I shudder to think what effect it would have upon my spark." Robustus gets the scanner programmed up and places it in front of Shred's open chest, allowing it to pass the scan several times as it penetrates deeper and deeper levels of her spark as well as the core. His optics raptly on the readings... Megatron nods and understands. Megatron's optics are trained upon the readings as they display on the screen as well. "We will see soon." Robustus gasps, "Dear Primus." He cannot believe his optics. It's in her! The mech is simply stunned. Megatron growls angrily as he sees the results on the screen. He will get to the bottom of this, one way or another. Though the emperor remains silent, his body stature and subtle motion of his crossed arms and fingers turning into fist indicate his current mood and thought process. Shred sees the results and her optics widen in abject horror.. "No.. Slag it all.. NO! recalibrate the scanners. It must be a mistake." Robustus shows Shred the readings, then recalibrates it to make sure. His mind is already racing as to what could be done, if anything. If there is one of those crystals in her spark.. he mentally shudders at the very thought. Another scan is taken. Shred sits there.. the results, they show a tiny amount of the radiation there, but it is detectable. Hard to tell if there is anything more than just energy there though. The reading is so faint. Megatron impatiently waits while the second scan is taken, his optics trained on the screen with the results, following them carefully with his red optics. Taps of his metal fingers on his arm is heard as he waits. It seems his mood hasn't lightened up any. Robustus shakes his head, "I don't think I can trust Psykeout... if he had anything to do with this... then he could try something to further the situation." he looks to Shred, "But as the head of the department, it is your call." Shred frowns, "I don't know, Robustus. If he did have anything to do with this, well.. " she shakes her head slightly, "Consult Goa about the radiation. He's the best person to go to for information." Finally, Megatron rasps, "What can be done about this, Robustus?" Megatron is quick, and to the point. He wants results. Robustus inclines his head, "We need to act quickly on this Shred. If there is a sliver of that crystal in your spark, no matter how minute, it will grow off the energy of your spark and spread from there. I don't think I need to tell you how many have died versus how many have lived when it comes to this crystal." then he looks to Megatron, "To be honest, I don't know. I'll have to speak with Goa, consult others that have dealt with this before." Megatron growls, "You better make this quick, Robustus." Megatron turns his red optics directly towards Robustus. "It will be your responsibility for failing to save Shred. She is no good to me dead. Shred nods, "In the meantime, I should go offline. No power to my body should reduce the risk of the crystal growing, right?" Robustus frowns a bit at Megatron, "Yes." he murmurs then nods to Shred. "It will help slow the progression." he agrees. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shred's Logs